


home is where the heart is

by wingsaloof



Series: A3_69min [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: Misumi runs away.
Series: A3_69min [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541476
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> made for an [a3_69min](https://twitter.com/a3_69min) challenge, prompt "ghosts from the past". i finished it in 68 minutes, so i had a whole 60 seconds to edit it. you can imagine how well that went
> 
> this was supposed to be very literal and An Actual Ghost Story with sumi's granpa showing up and leading him to mankai but. Let's Say he's running away from the ghosts from his past (his biological family). i've also read sumi's door to the summer r backstage, and re-read (for the 3rd or 4th time) the entirety of sky pirates to brainstorm for this. i dont write him a lot. please keep all of this in mind. thank you

It’s been five years since grandpa passed away.

Misumi clearly remembers that day. People rushing in and out from the house, the phone ringing for hours, never being picked up; his father’s grip, tight on his arm, not reassuring, far from it. Madoka’s huge eyes, able to understand the situation but not the depth of it. Paper scattered all over the ground. He fainted at his desk — the theatre where he worked at had been “off-limits” for a couple weeks, he recalls, and the memories overlap each other. Grandpa shouting “What do you mean Yukio is gone?” into the phone; Misumi running away from that house after school, the sunset watching over him; his mother’s crying face. Old video tapes, paper airplanes, triangles, triangles, triangles, the three jewels, grandpa, happiness.

All of that had been long lost. Misumi grew up, looking after himself. The last remains of his parents doing their job ended with high school. He hadn’t held a proper conversation with Madoka since years ago. But, it was okay! He had his triangles, he had grandpa’s memories and treasures. It was okay. It would be okay, this has worked before, he thought while sneaking out of the house during nightfall. He had found a place for himself when he was younger, thanks to grandpa, and he would do it again now.

... Any place would be better than here, anyway.

His feet took him to Veludo Way. Well, his feet and the train he just hopped from, backpack slinging from one shoulder. There wasn’t much to bring along, even if it hurt his heart a little to part with his triangle collection at home... But, again, it was okay! There were many many more triangles to be found in this new world, and he would cherish them to make it up for the ones he had to abandon.

The night was fresh in this side of the city, Spring showing up around the corner and ready to smile upon blossoms on the roadside. He couldn’t recall the name of that company, or even how the building looked like... But it was very important and dear to grandpa, so probably it should be super triangular! And lively, and a little on the old side... just like grandpa was. Misumi believed he would have no hard time to find it.

Even if the lights from the shops were starting to dim, and people stopped walking by in droves — or even being on the street, to be specific. But that was no problem at all! The stars were bright enough to guide his way, and he would be home by dawn. Yes, he had to start getting used to call his new house like that! After all, grandpa had always been his home. Why wouldn’t the place he loved so much be like that for Misumi too? He loved acting too, he would fit in in no time! The image of a huge dorm, full of excited actors, enjoying themselves as much as they could, filled his heart with warmth. In a place like that, he was bound to find all sorts of triangles.

It was past midnight when he decided to take a break. Not because he was tired, but to take a good look at everything around him. Veludo Way was smaller than he thought, Misumi nodded to himself. After walking all over it, he couldn’t find anything that matched his impressions of grandpa’s company, so maybe he should look a little harder for it? He even tried asking the cats around the train station, but none of them had any idea of what he was going on about. 

_“It’s a beautiful building. Maybe I should take you there someday... I think you would get along with the director’s daughter. Always good to make new friends, right?”_

_“Bigger than it looks... and there’s the dormitory too. I was surprised when I first walked into there!”_

He couldn’t remember much other than that. Just grandpa’s heartful laugh, his eyes shut as he patted Misumi’s head.

... At least he still could remember that, right? It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.

Getting up from the bench, he stretched before running around one more time.

* * *

Beautiful... on its own way?

Doesn’t look very big.

Huuuuuh.

Misumi circled around the block, his attention caught by the old, run-down theatre. The marquee’s paint job was faded, all lights were out, the wooden doors were chipped all over... but... something felt warm about that place. Even if he couldn’t find any good triangles at first sight, maybe if he could take a better look at it from another angle...

There must be someone inside. Someone _has_ to be inside. He could always look for another company, he saw so many on his way here, such talented people — but it wasn’t the place and the people grandpa treasured so much.

_I’m sure this place has the most wonderful treasures in the world._

And when he saw the tall roof, standing over every other house, it clicked. It was the most amazing triangle he had ever seen. That was it! And the window was open, wasn’t that even more fantastic?? A huge house like that, with such a perfectly triangular room — he couldn’t wait to stargaze from it! Misumi jumped over the fence, silently climbing the wall (there was a faint light coming from one of the rooms), and rolled into the room.

It was amazing.

A little dusty, but spacious, more than anything he ever had back at that house. The walls and desks were ready to be filled with new treasures. Grinning from ear to ear, Misumi put his backpack down, taking in the moonlight around him. He made it.

“Grandpa, I’m home!”

He will be okay now.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingsaloof)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
